Les fantômes du passé
by Lyloute
Summary: Mélusine est une jeune fille très différente des autres jeunes de son âge. Pas parce qu'elle est en 5é année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, ni parce qu'elle cache des évènements passés que même elle a préféré oublier. Non, Mélusine est juste triste
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Les fantômes du passé

Rating: dans le doute M...

Genre: romance (et un peu de plein d'autres choses)

Pairing: Tom Jedusor (qui apparaîtra bientôt) et Mélusine (c'est un personnage qui existe dans le livre et qui apparaît de temps en temps, je compte sur vous pour trouver vite qui c'est ;))

Résumé: Mélusine est une jeune fille très différente des autres jeunes de son âge. Pas parce qu'elle est en 5é année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, ni parce qu'elle cache des évènements passés que même elle a préféré oublier. Non, Mélusine est juste triste...

L'histoire est déjà très avancée au brouillon mais je n'arrête pas de réécrire les premiers chapitres. Donc normalement je ne devrais pas être trop longue pour poster la suite mais on sais jamais hein hé hé (non non, je ne cherche pas d'excuse lol).

* * *

Chapitre1 : Présentation

Je m'appelle Mélusine, j'ai 15 ans et je suis usée. Par les hommes, le monde, l'avenir, la vie…

Usée par un monde qui me dépasse, qui n'a plus rien à m'offrir et qui pourtant ne me laisse pas partir. On me promet monts et merveilles, un avenir radieux en papier mâché, on me dit de m'accrocher pour finalement m'abandonner dans une prison de silence où mes appels au secours se perdent en échos vident de sens.

Usée car le mensonge est partout, la vie entière en est un. Mais j'ai fait mon choix, puisque avoir un but n'est qu'un fantasme humain, je n'en aurai pas. Et j'aurai au moins une fierté lorsque ma fin sonnera : il n'y a plus rien d'humain en moi.

Parfois lorsque je m'observe dans la glace je vois une poupée, de celles qui sont en porcelaine et qui d'un geste malheureux chutent de leur cocon pour se briser au sol… Un geste malheureux et je ne suis plus qu'un petit amas de verre frémissant avec le vent, le visage tuméfié d'avoir trop souffert sous les coups insatiables d'un destin de haine qui ne m'a épargné aucune peine.

On m'a laissé espérer, de nouvelles portes se sont ouvertes et m'ont happé. Mais comme toujours tout n'est que comédie, « le monde sorcier » m'a-t-on dit « est sans fin et sans faille ». Je m'y suis engouffrée, par dépit ou par ennui, mais je n'y ai rien trouvé. Ou plutôt si, la même peine que je traîne depuis que je suis née et qui ne semble pas prête à s'user.

Contrairement à moi, qui suis déjà trop abîmée pour encore espérer qu'un jour je m'éloigne de ma voie toute tracée. Une voie de solitude qui aboutira sur ce terrible constat : la vie n'est pas faite pour moi.

C'est juste une présentation (un prologue comme on dit) alors c'est un peu court mais même si je suis pas fan des truc trop longs, les prochains chapitres seront plus longs. Laissez moi votre avis.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Les fantômes du passéVoila le chapitre 2 qui a mis un peu de temps à venir. Bonne lecture.

Rating: dans le doute M...

Genre: romance (et un peu de plein d'autres choses)

Pairing: Tom Jedusor et Mélusine (c'est un personnage qui existe dans le livre et qui apparaît de temps en temps, je compte sur vous pour trouver vite qui c'est ;))

Résumé: Mélusine est une jeune fille très différente des autres jeunes de son âge. Pas parce qu'elle est en 5é année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, ni parce qu'elle cache des évènements passés que même elle a préféré oublier. Non, Mélusine est juste triste...

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Réflexions et rencontre

La gare de King Cross. Bondée comme à son habitude en ce début d'année scolaire. Des moldus circulent, la tête remplie de soucis, complètement inconscients des vas et viens incessant entre les deux mondes qu'effectuent les familles sorcières.

Cette foule me met mal à l'aise. Je rentre les épaules et baisse la tête dans l'espoir de passer inaperçue, ce qui ne s'annonce pas difficile vu le peu d'intérêt que portent mes « camarades » à ce qui les entourent.

Je m'installe dans le dernier wagon, espérant que personne ne viendra m'y rejoindre : le voyage vers Poudlard est suffisamment long sans avoir, en plus, à supporter des élèves bruyants et immatures.

Très rapidement je sors une grosse paire de lunettes rondes aux verres épais et j'attache mes cheveux. Je suis déjà très différente de la fille que je suis habituellement mais il manque une dernière chose. Face au petit miroir qui me suit partout je fronce le nez, plisse mon front et plaque sur mes lèvres une moue grotesque d'enfant capricieux. Inconsciemment je me voûte aussitôt, rentrant les épaules : Pour les étudiants et les professeurs de Poudlard voici mon vrai visage…

Le train s'ébranle et démarre enfin. Assise sur la banquette de mon wagon, je fixe le défilé des paysages à travers le reflet fantomatique que me renvoie l'épaisse fenêtre du wagon. Tellement de temps a passé…

Je revois ces 4 dernières années défiler dans ma tête sur le bruit fort et étrangement détaché du tic-tac d'une horloge invisible. Le même tic-tac que dans mes rêves, celui qui m'oblige à voir la vérité : les effets du temps qui passe sur des plaies jamais pansées.

Mon existence s'écoule en suivant les hasardeux remous que m'impose la vie. Je la vois qui s'égraine inexorablement, me glissant entre les doigts sans que je trouve le courage de serrer les poings.

Ce même courage qui m'a déjà fait défaut tant de fois. Et tandis que les images de mes années Poudlard me reviennent, une pensée me frappe : je n'en ai pas un seul souvenir heureux… Y a-t-il révélation plus effrayante ?

Le Poudlard Express se met en marche, insensible à mon mal être. De toute façon qui s'en inquiète ?

Dehors le paysage a pris des teintes grises et le ciel se fait menaçant. Le rouge foncé et le bois sombre du compartiment où je suis donne des allures de

_cercueil_

film d'horreur à cette scène dont je me sens étrangère.

Mon esprit continue de remonter dans le temps, avant Poudlard, quand j'étais petite fille. Déjà je n'étais pas tout à fait comme les autres enfants : renfermée, manipulatrice et colérique étaient les mots qu'employaient les enseignants pour parler de moi à mes parents. Ils refusaient de l'avouer mais ils avaient peur de moi… tous.

Le fait que je sois une sorcière était le prétexte idéale pour ma famille. Ce n'est pas la faute de Mélusine si elle n'est pas normale. C'est un problème de naissance. La pauvre enfant… Mais moi je savais que la magie n'avait rien à voir là dedans.

Au milieu du flot d'images qui me submerge, une en particulier se dessine, prend vie et efface le wagon et ses tentures. Ma rétine est imprégnée de la lumière de mon dernier souvenir heureux, tout comme elle l'était ce jour là, ce jour blanc.

C'était le mois de décembre et j'avais 5 ans. J'étais assise dans le jardin et j'observais le ballet étrange d'une colonie de fourmis, avec pour certitude que leurs vies prendraient bientôt fin sous les semelles épaisses de mes chaussures d'enfant.

C'était le mois de décembre et j'avais 5 ans. Je portais une jupe bleu ciel et d'épais collants qui me grattaient.

Soudain un petit point blanc et brillant était entré dans mon champ de vision. Je me suis élancée vers la petite tâche blanche qui glissait sans bruit sur le ciel gris dans le but de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne se brise au sol. J'ai tendu la main et j'ai recueilli dans le creux de ma paume glacée par l'hiver, la petite sphère mystérieuse. Après l'avoir examiné, j'ai levé brusquement les yeux. Et j'ai vu…

Les milliers de flocons dansaient, tournoyaient au grès du vent et moi je les regardais emprisonner la ville sous un manteau blanc… et je les vénérais.

Je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard, je me sentais

_partir_

libre, j'avais l'impression d'être un de ces flocons. Ma tête me tournait à force de la garder fixée vers le ciel. Je voulais plus en voir et me penchais davantage jusqu'à ce que des vertiges ne me prennent et que je me laisse

_mourir_

tomber sur l'herbe humide.

La dernière parcelle d'innocence encore intact, inchangée. Puis l'extrême lassitude s'était ensuite déversée tel un raz-de-marée, emportant à jamais l'être humain que j'étais encore… un peu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alors que nous nous approchons de plus en lus de Poudlard, les nuages gis se font noirs et pluie fine trempe la fenêtre que je fixe depuis un moment déjà. Toutes ces réminiscences m'ont épuisé moralement et je ne trouve aucun moyen de m'apaiser, me laissant seulement aller contre la banquette. La vitre me renvoie toujours une image fade, sans couleur et sans vie, et la pluie qui s'écoule sur elle déforme mes traits. Je ne vois plus que ce reflet, cet horrible reflet, ce visage

_de monstre_

difforme. J'étouffe en le regardant, je me noie sous ce torrent d'eau qui dévale sur moi… mais qui est "moi" ?

Sans m'en rendre compte je me débat, envoie valser les immondes lunettes qui vont se fracasser au sol, arrache les élastiques dans mes cheveux et pleure. Oui, je pleure comme ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait. Ce ne sont pas des larmes silencieuses mais de bruyants sanglots que je laisse échapper sans penser à rien, rien d'autre que : j'ai mal !

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré. Je ne sais pas non plus ce qui m'a poussé à lever la tête vers la porte juste à temps pour voir une ombre se dessiner de l'autre côté du carreau opaque. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, tout se stoppe. C'est comme si le monde s'arrête un moment de tourner. Je n'ose plus bouger, me sentant ridiculement petite devant la haute forme qui se tient dans l'embrasure. Je ne sais plus si c'est le jour ou si la nuit est déjà tombée tant les nuages obscurcissent tout, mais en tout cas il m'est impossible de voir le visage de l'inconnu.

Je le sent s'avancer légèrement, puis il (d'après sa voix c'est un garçon) murmure en faible "lumos" et un filet de lumière perce dans le noir Je peux maintenant distinguer des yeux flamboyants d'une profondeur infinie, une chevelure très noire et un visage qui semble irradier dans la pénombre. Un point brillant attire mon attention sur sa poitrine : à sa robe est agrafé un rutilant insigne de préfet.

Lui aussi me scrute mais ça ne me gêne pas trop, puisque je ne porte pas mes lunettes il ne peut pas me reconnaître. Mais quand il s'approche, une peur panique s'empare de moi. Doucement, du bout des doigts, il touche ma joue mouillée de larmes.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? me demande-t-il doucement.

- Je suppose que c'est Poudlard qui me déprime, dis-je en souriant.

Je m'étonne moi-même de mon calme retrouvé, on ne croirait pas qu'un instant avant j'étais effondrée.

- Je vérifie que les élèves ont mis leurs uniformes, me dit-il. Tu as le tien ?

- Non, pas encore mais je vais le mettre.

- D'accord. Dépêche toi quand même, on est bientôt arrivé. Salut !

Et il part. Je sens ma déprime surgissant du passé reprendre le dessus mais je vais mieux, même si je suis seule.

* * *

le prochain chapitre sera "illusion et oppression"

n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre


End file.
